After Marriage
by alexzangel
Summary: "I wake up everyday and tell myself the same thing. I'm Isabella Marie Swan. Then I add Cullen. I'm twenty-five years old. And then of course, despite the risk of sounding repetitive that I'm married to Edward Cullen."


Chapter One: About Time

Esme Cullen was known for a variety of things. Her composure in nearly every situation was one of them. It extended from her state of dress to the way she presented herself.

But standing in the middle of a second floor loung of the Port Angeles Madison, dressed in the most luxurious taupe evening gown and surrounded by family she seeemed anything but.

"It's been five years," she admits, her nails pressing into the back of a suede chair. Her green eyes move around the room and meet a few as they lounge in the chairs. "But I've talked to him. We've discussed it. We came to the conclusion that three was more respectable."

The circular configuration of the room, lended everything to be heard, so she couldn't miss the snort. Her eyes moved to glare at Tanya who sat on the edge near the fire.

"And who decided this? The six of you?"

Esme shook her head. "Five. She doesn't know anything about this."

The room descends into an eery silence, but it's not out of boredom. Alistair sits by the clock watching the time tick by, waiting for the next switch. The rest are calculating consequences in their heads.

"Do you have any more questions before the next transition?" Esme asks, swallowing thickly. All is calm now, but one comment can prove to be incendiary.

One swift criticism from Siobhan in her thick Irish accent had sent a cascade through the group. Question after question came firing and in Esme's defense most of them could not be answered by her.

"You'll have to wait until he arrives," she had said in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

But folding her hands over her arms, Siobhan lowered her eyes in clear disgust. "Well, I won't be here for that conversation, now will I?"

"Two minutes," Allistair murmurs.

Their eyes meet and Esme knows that he feels sorry for her. Then her eyes move with the sudden movement coming from the left of her.

Peter.

He raises his hand briefly, but appears that he's going to say whatever he intends to say regardless.

"I'm going to say what all of us are thinking here, Esme. The issue is a matter of leadership—poor leadership—and I think you've forgotten whose in charge here."

Jasper gets up to try and halt his claims, but Peter ignores him. "Five people can't make a decision that concerns all of us. Just because your family controls the purse strings doesn't mean you're running the show. That's the Volturi's job."

"Peter, I think—"

But Allistair cuts the person off. "Peter, Riley, Zafrina, and Tia—it's time to make a reappearance for the festivities. Take a moment. Remember to smile."

Allistair turns back to the clock, disinterested in the totality of the conversation. This wa his fifth round and by now he just wanted it to end.

Peter strides across the room, the last behind the group of them to leave. "Fix this," he instructs Aro, before he disappears the door clicking behind them.

Another round of silence descends just as uncomfortable, but demanded by necessity. It was decided around the same time that they decided to convene these meetings that it was useless to have this discussion without the full membership there.

They wanted as few repetitions as possible.

Esme held her breath for a moment before the door opened once again and the next group began to stream in. Rosalie, Vladimir, Edward, and Carmen.

Her son stood out like a sore thumb. Coppery-brown hair as disheveled as ever and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt no less. His right hand stretched behind him, scratching at his neck as he walked across the room.

"Esme, you may have a seat," Aro instructed. "Edward you will stand and answer all questions presented before you until we are satisfied."

Edward shook his head. "You have half an hour. Alice is waiting for me downstairs. We do have a party to put on you know."

In the corner Tanya whispered to another. "Peter may have a point."

Edward glanced at her, but continued. "The guest of honor can't be missed."

Aro fixed his eyes on Edward with a steely glare. "You'll leave when I'm satisfied. There are many concerns. And we'll start with your wife."

Edward's jaw clenched. He wasn't much a fan of not wielding control of the situation and that was exactly what Aro was doing, reasserting control.

He opened his mouth to ask a question, but Aro answered it for him.

"You'll start with how you drew Jason into this mess—"

But before Edward can draw a breath Allistair interrupts, his eyes moving to the watch again. "Twenty minutes."

Edward's head swivels. "Twenty minutes? You're giving me twenty minutes to explain all of this."

"Five more than every other group," Allistair muses from his corner.

"Twenty more than would be needed if you followed as instructed," Aro snipped, taking a drink from the glass at his side. "Now, I'd ask you to continue. But it seems that you have yet to start."

And with the draw of his lips, Edward Cullen did exactly that. He began.

A/N: Let me know what you think. This is the first piece I've published in a while. The first in this fandom.


End file.
